Surprise Aibou
by Animesaki
Summary: Yuugi's in Egypt for his birthday and there's a special surprise waiting for him. Short one-shot. Happy brithday Yuugi! Also read "Surprise Aibou: Redone" for full story.


**Hey peeps! I just wanted to do a little something for Yuugi's birthday today. Happy birthday you cute little Hikari! I love you!**

**I don't own ****Yu-Gi-Oh!**** or it woulda ended this way instead of Atemu leaving.**

**Yami: You're gonna forever hold that over my head, aren't you?**

**Yes.**

* * *

"Okay. I just got off the phone with Mokuba; they arrived last night and will be here in an hour." Malik said hanging up his cell phone.

Ryou smiled brightly, "Then we'll give Yuugi a party he'll never forget, with a surprise he'll forever be grateful for." He looked over to a group of three smiling, his sight on one in particular "Excited?"

A smile, "Very."

***~Yu-Gi-Oh!~***

Yuugi smiled as he watched Cairo pass by from his seat in a silver Mustang convertible*****. He sat next to Mokuba who sat behind his brother Seto, who was driving, and in the passenger seat was Jou.

It had been about three months since the Ceremonial Duel and Yami had left to the afterlife, since then a lot's happened. Seto and Jou had gotten together after a beyond heated argument at a night club that was ended only by a full on kiss that to this day no one knew who started, since then he and Shizuka had moved into the Kaiba mansion. Ryou and Yuugi kept in contact with Malik due to their similar situation when it came to their Yami's; they were like a support group to each other as well as a family who gave each other shoulders to cry on figuratively and literally speaking. Anzu …was nonexistent to everyone since Yami left; no one knew why and she never even hinted to a reason, but Yuugi had an inkling. Honda had been spending a lot of time with Otogi, _a lot_. 'Nough said. But they were in a car behind the Mustang with Yuugi's grandpa and Mai driving. Mai had been dueling and Motor biking since their ordeal with Dartz, Valon constantly at her side.

Today was Yuugi's birthday and everyone was heading for the Ishtar Manor to celebrate. Ryou was already there waiting with the others; he'd actually been there for a week.

"How much further?" Jou asked.

"Another half hour Puppy. Be patient." Seto answered not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm excited to see everyone again. It's been a while since we last hung out, ne?" Yuugi said leaning on Jou's seat.

Mokuba nodded, "They're excited too. Malik told me they have a very special gift waiting for you Yuugi. You'll love it."

The amethyst eyed teen just smiled, "Seeing everyone together again will be a great gift in itself, and that's all I need."

Yuugi didn't notice Seto, Jou, and Mokuba smirking in a knowing way.

***~Yu-Gi-Oh!~***

Ishizu had just set the cake she spent two and a half hours making on a table that was set up like a buffet. It was a chocolate chip red velvet cake frosted in cream cheese frosting with chocolate drizzle, and _'Happy Birthday Yuugi!'_ written in Kanji and Hieroglyphs, a caramel Millennium took up the center between the two lines of writing.

"Looks awesome Ishizu." Ryou said from next to her.

The woman smiled, "I just hope everyone likes it."

"Modest!" a rough voice called from the kitchen.

Ryou and Ishizu rolled their eyes.

"Why I am letting myself deal with him, I don't know."

Malik came strolling in with a mocking smirk, "For my happiness, of course."

Ryou giggled while the blonde's sister glared, "Just get him out of there. And make sure he doesn't have any knives!"

They younger Egyptian saluted and went into the kitchen.

Ryou looked at the watch on his wrist, "Ten more minutes."

***~Yu-Gi-Oh!~***

The two cars finally pulled up in front of the Manor and everyone piled out; Yuugi was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Easy hon! No sugar and you're hyper." Mai said with a fond smile.

"Can you blame me?" Yuugi grinned.

Suddenly two people wearing ski masks came up behind Yuugi and grabbed each of his arms, "Come with us if you want to live!"

Yuugi was about to panic until he saw his friends smirking and holding back laughter, "Okay, what are you guys up to?"

"That's a surprise, now quiet runt!"

Only one person ever called him that, "Bakura?!" he looked at the one to his right.

"Damn!" the assailant took off his ski mask revealing wild white hair and russet eyes "Oh well, it was getting hot in that thing anyway."

The other one took off his mask revealing wild blonde hair and lavender eyes with nonexistent pupils, "You're still our prisoner!"

"Marik? What are you guys doing back?" Yuugi asked.

"You'll see!" the psychopaths grinned and dragged him inside with the other following.

Yuugi was greeted with smiles from Ryou, Malik, Ishizu, and Odion, "Happy birthday!"

Once released Yuugi hugged them one by one, "Thanks everyone! Now can someone explain why Marik and Bakura are here?"

"Ask him." Odion said nodding his head behind Yuugi.

Said teen tilted his head, "Who?"

"Surprise Aibou."

Turning Yuugi met crimson eyes set in a tan face. Blonde bangs, black hair with extra blond streaking it and edge in crimson, and a heartfelt smile that melted his soul.

"Yami."

Everyone just smiled as they watched the two embrace and share a kiss long overdue.

* * *

**Short, I know. But I was on a time limit.**

***Enjoy the scenery! You can't do that in a limo.**

**Happy birthday Yuugi! Much love!**


End file.
